Randy Cunningham: Regular 9th Grade Ninja 3
Plot The Joy virus have return and this time, used to also infect Randy. Meanwhile, Empire send a hero bounty hunter, Mr. Bannister. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Yoshi': So, what now? *'Skoodge': Have no idea. *'Anais': The Joy virus. *(Gumball and Darwin are seen happy while with joy, whide pupils, and rainbow liguid coming out of their mouths) *'Zim': They're fine. *'Gir': Their smiling. *'Anthony': (Poked Gumball) Hey your right, they are fine, likely being in a good mood, are ya'll? *'Nicole': What's it doing? *'Zim': What it? *'Nate': Whats going? *'Zim': Nate, why is your head big? *'Nate': What makes you say that? *'Zim': Never mind. *(At Empire Fleet) *'Barranco': Well where is the bounty hunter? *(Mr. Bannister arrives) *'Mr. Bannister': I'm right here. *'Barranco': Good. *'Mr. Bannister': I'm here to hunt down the heroes. *'Barranco': Okay. *'Mr. Bannister': Where are those heroes you told me about? *'Barranco': On Earth. *(At Earth) *'Zim': Told ya there fine, at least they are happy. *'Dib': Their smiling. *'Nate': This feels like a creepypasta. *'Teddy': I know right. *'Sonic': Good thing we're not affected by the virus. *'Zim': To the Voot Cuiser! *(The gang are going to the voot cruiser) *'Zim': Let's go. *(The Voot cruiser flys away) *'Ted Wright': What happaned to them? *'Nate': Let's find out. To the Moon! *(Voot Cruise are head it to the Moon) *'Tails': Here we are at the Moon. *'Chip': What do we do now? *'Sonic': We kick the Empire's ass!. *'Chad': To the Empire Base. *(At the Throne Room of the base[ Inside of the moon]) *'Zelok': My lords, we got a problem! *'Barranco': What is it? *'Zelok': The heroes are here! *(The Empire leaders gasped) *'Bowser': Prepare for soldiers to kill them! *'King Pig': That way the Empire will marched the attack! *'Barranco': Hero bounty hunter, you're ready. *'Mr. Bannister': Alright. *(Back at the outside of the moon, suveral empire troops approached, shooting lazer beams at the heroes) *(The heroes retreat to the voot cruiser and it flies away) *(Back at the park) *'Mordecai': Hey Anthony, we were so close so I hope you forgive us. (Anthony didn't reapond) Anthony? (Pokes him, Anthony turned around, revealing that he was infected with joy) Ah! *'Zim': Aw, even Anthony is happy too, so good tohave them happy. *'Homer': Let's go. To the Voot Cruiser! *'Zim': Why? (Joy Gumball starts hugging Zim) Don't worry, he's just giving me a hug. *'Dib': He's giving you a joy virus. *'Zim': (Disappointing look) Joy is not a virus, its a look! *'Joy Gumball': (Still hugging until been cured) *'Gumball': I need my joy back. *'Zim': Well this is strange. *'Gumball': How did this happened? *'Sonic': Two words, joy virus. *'Gumball': I need my joy back! *'Tails': How are you gonna do that? *'Nate': Gumball, the damn Joy Virus took hold of you! *'Dee Dee': It's mind control. *'Gumball': You piece of filth, that is not true, joy was a look. *(Joy Darwin bites Nate, some blood spills out) *'Zim': Nate, are you okay? *'Nate': Zim, I'm immune along with all of us. *'Gumball': Hey Darwin, I want my joy back! *'Sonic': Sorry Gumball, you're immune now. *(Joy Darwin and Joy Anthony hugged Zim but the two got cured) *'Anthony': All man, I want my joy back. *'Benson': Their mind control. *(At rhe inside of the moon) *'Barranco': Heins Doofinsmertz turns out the idea was ruined, the joy virus was destroyed. *'Heins': Look in the bright side, I made a monster that is half dragon and half snake which is big, green and can fly, oh Dragler. *(Dragler approached flying and roaring) *'Barranco': Nothing can stop me now HAHAHAHAHA! *(To be continued) Trivia *Mr. Bannister got a job as a hero bounty hunter for villains and working for the empire. *This is the first time this episode was written by the creator and lead writer of The Normally Regular Show. *Zim is immune to joy, and he was the cure to stop the jot virus. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials